On a beautiful afternoon, Ben rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $8.37 each and baskets of nectarines for $6.18 each. Ben decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of nectarines because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ben need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ben needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the nectarines. Price of oranges + price of nectarines = total price. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ben needs to pay $14.55.